Rain in Konoha
by OstaraNight
Summary: There's a lot of things hidden in the leaves, more than just the city. Detective Shikamaru Nara doesn't know what all, but he's going to find out. Haunted by a past he can't change, he takes a case that has him venturing into the seedy underbelly of Konoha and entangling with a blonde who's driven by motives of her own. Multi-Chapter Detective AU, roughly set 1950's and noir style
1. Chapter 1: Repayment

Rain came down in the city hidden in the leaves. But, that was Konoha for you, even when the sun was shining, the rain still came down.

Shikamaru Nara stared at the wording on the frosted glass, from behind his beat up desk. His eyes traced the words "Sarutobi and Nara Detective Agency", written backwards from his vantage. He needed to have it changed. It had been 8 months already. Eight months since he lost his partner. Eight months since he lost his mentor. Eight months since he lost a friend. Eight months since a wife lost her husband and a child lost a father, one she would never know. He knew he should change it, but instead he sat in the dimly lit office and stared at the lettering, punishing himself for it all. Drinking, smoking, and passing on cases. Everyday he came into the office to stare at the lettering. His penance for not saving Asuma Sarutobi and not shooting down his killer in time.

He heard the click-clack of heels coming down the hallway before the shadow darkened the lettering on the door. After a pause, the handle turned and in stepped an attractive woman with pink hair down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a white blouse, charcoal pencil skirt, and red heels. Her hands gripped her clutch and a dripping umbrella. Her large green eyes peered at him. "Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if you remember me? I'm Sakura Haruno. We went to school together."

He remembered, but he knew what she was after. She wouldn't be here otherwise. "I'm not taking any cases."

"My boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha… I need you to follow him. He's been acting strangely. More distant, angry, and more secretive... than usual. I'm not sure if there is another woman or what he's mixed up in." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I already said, I'm not taking any cases."

"I'm friends with Ino Yamanaka. She sent me here. She told me you're the best…"

His brow furrowed and he sighed, as he got up to escort her out the door.

Sakura desperately grabbed his arm, as he tried to move her to the door. "Please! Ino said I can cash in one of the favors you owe her!" Shikamaru froze. He owed Ino more favors than he'd ever admit, and she wasn't shy about calling them in.

"Troublesome." He shook her grip free and walked back around the desk, as he gestured for her to take a seat. "Do you really want to know the truth? Do you really want to know if he's out with some other woman?"

Sakura hesitated as she sat, looking down at her clutch and the umbrella gripped in her hands, contemplating her inner strength. "Yes." She looked up resolutely and stared into his eyes. "Yes. I want to know. I need to know."

"Never ask questions you don't want to know the answers to."

She was strong now, determined. "I understand that, and I accept it."

He couldn't contain a sigh, "Alright. Do you have a picture of him? Where should I be able to find him? Anything else that might help my investigation?"

Sakura pulled a photo out of her purse and slid it across the desk. It was a picture of the two of them. Sasuke appeared a stoic guy, but his arm was wrapped around her waist with a corner of his mouth slightly turned upward. Pale complexion, messy black hair, and eyes so dark they looked almost black. The picture refreshed his memory, and Shikamaru vaguely recalled him from school. He was quiet and brooding, even then, but that didn't seem to deter the girls. He never understood it.

From the picture, Sakura beamed with a light blush on her cheeks and a smile. So different from how she looked now, and he hated the unbidden thoughts of how her face would crumple and tears would stream down those cheeks, when he would show her pictures of the other woman. Ninety-nine percent of the time, there was another woman or man. It was rare for it to be something else. His job usually boiled down to breaking up relationships and marriages, ruining lives with the truth that people tried to hide in the shadows.

Next Sakura pulled out a business card and passed it across the desk. "He works in the District Attorney's office as a deputy district attorney. This is his business card, which has his work address. Recently, he's also been frequenting a club called _The Sound_." She glanced down at her lap. "I think he goes almost everyday, now. He started being really secretive about his visits there. Everything seemed to start about two months ago."

"Yeah, I know the place." He wasn't going to mention that wasn't a good thing. "So, how do you want me to reach you?"

"I'll write down my phone number. I also work at the DA's office as a secretary, so I'll give you my home number." Shikamaru pushed her a pad of paper and a pen, polishing off his glass of scotch as he watched her write it down.

Once done writing she looked up into his eyes, leaving the pad and pen on the desk. She watched as he moved to fill his empty glass. "This is very important to me." He could read between the lines that she really meant, 'You better not screw this up.'

He knew the picture he painted. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, top couple of buttons undone, and tie loosened. His clothing was rumpled, looking as if he had slept in them. And to be honest, he had. He knew reeked of liquor and old smoke. He knew his eyes were a bit bloodshot, from the lack of sleep caused by the nightmares, which ruined his former favorite pastime. He could feel his black hair escaping the band pulling it back, high, off his face and neck.

Yeah, he knew he didn't look like someone to trust, or even someone able to take care of themself. Probably looked like a drunk bum. But he owed Ino, and, somehow, he was starting to feel invested in the case. "I understand. I am good at my job, as much as I wish I wasn't."

That seemed to give her all the assurance she needed, and she nodded. "Please let me know whatever you find first. I don't care if he's into something illegal. I just want to know, so I can help him." She looked guiltily to her hands. There was no need to read between the lines of that. She didn't care what it was, she was in love and planning on sticking by his side.

"Sure." He was pretty sure that would change once he found who Sasuke was seeing on the side, but love made people idiots. "That's all I need for now. I'll be in touch." Shikamaru went to stand and walk her to the door.

"I can show myself out. Thank you… Shikamaru." She stood and headed out the door.

As the door clicked behind her, Shikamaru pulled out a new cigarette, briefly pausing to stare at his lighter. "Ugh, what a drag."

* * *

Tailing Sasuke had been easy enough. The information Sakura had provided was right on the money, and Shikamaru found himself trailing him to _The Sound_ after he had finished his work at the DA's office. He sat in his car and waited.

The sun had sunk below the horizon and night creeped in, much like the clientele that made their way into the club. It looked unremarkable from the outside, and the dim streetlights did it no favors. The owners had tried to make it upscale. Perhaps they were still trying, but it was just another grime covered building to Shikamaru. For the city hidden in the leaves, hardly a tree was in sight. 'Konoha should be known as the city hidden in the dirt.' he mused.

Shikamaru was acquainted with the club. He remembered the seedy customers that frequented it, from the case Asuma had been working. The one he had stepped in to help his partner with. The case that left Asuma in a pool of blood at his feet... He wanted a drink. No, he needed a drink. 'Lucky me, I know just the place to get one.' He buttoned his shirt, tightened his tie, and fixed his hair. Now he didn't look like a complete bum, but still not so nice he'd stand out. Stepping out of his car and pulling on his suit jacket, he ventured to the darkened entrance.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you think! This will be my first time writing a longer multi-chapter story. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Old Haunts

Little had changed when he entered the club. His eyes scanned the surroundings quickly. Smoke hung in the air, which was accentuated by the dim lighting. Tables scattered around a piano, where a pretty blonde dame sang something melancholy. She was someone new. Half the patrons listened, the other half involved in their own business dealings. Occasionally, money passed between hands as eyes shifted. Some politicians and influential members of the community were here, which wasn't surprising. This was the place where the real business of Konoha took place.

He could see the spot at the bar where he used to sit with Asuma. Asuma was the one who had contacts here. He would go to a few tables talking in his friendly way, before he'd come back and share what he learned. They would come up with plans and discuss the case over drinks. They'd watch key players they thought were involved. Asuma had even told him he was going to be a father when they were here. Did he ever end up being a father? If you have a daughter that you never get to meet, can you actually be a father? She was robbed a father and Asuma robbed of being one. Shikamaru now stood in the very place he had bought congratulatory drinks for Asuma. It all turned out to be lies. How fitting. This was a place of lies.

Shikamaru shook his head to clear the haunting memories that were flooding him, and headed towards the bar. Another new face. A man with messy brown hair and purple suspenders tended the bar now, and to his right Sasuke leaned on the bar. He gripped a half empty glass of alcohol and crumpled a white cocktail napkin in his other hand. The whites of his knuckles almost matched the napkin, as he watched the singer.

Sliding up to the bar, and sitting in the spot he used to, Shikamaru ordered a scotch. He downed it and ordered another one. He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't have noticed him if he stared at him. Sasuke's lips were drawn into a flat line, as his glaze bore into the singer.

Shikamaru turned to take in the singer himself. She had tousled yellow, blonde hair, and wore a dark violet dress that clung to every curve, as if soaked, complete with a high slit that showed off long legs. Her voice was strong and smooth, and her lips painted red. It wasn't a surprise that many guys were staring at her, and he saw the appeal. However, Sasuke appeared to be the only one watching who wasn't pleased to be staring at her.

'Perhaps an affair gone wrong? He finds her with another man, doing the same as he's doing to Sakura. A woman with looks like that is nothing but troublesome.' Shikamaru mused, before he turned and signaled to the bartender for another drink.

"You're new here."

"Somewhat, it's been a couple of months now. Name's Kankuro." He smiled and appeared to wait for Shikamaru to fill in his name, but he would be left to wait.

"How about the singer? She's new here, too. Who's she, and how long has she been here?"

Shikamaru noticed Kankuro's expression tensed slightly and his smile tightened. "Oh… um… Temari. She's been here a couple months now, too. Started when I did." Kankuro seemed to be looking closer at him.

"Thanks... Kankuro." Shikamaru passed along cash for the drink, with a nice tip. 'Apparently history between her and Kankuro, too. What a drag.' He didn't need any trouble tonight, so he went back to quiet observation.

Kankuro left to go help other patrons, and Shikamaru fished a cigarette and a worn lighter out of his jacket pocket. As he smoked, he watched Temari sing, her dark teal eyes traveling throughout the crowd. Beautiful soulful lyrics and melodies flowed from her, but they didn't seem to be felt from within her. Even though she was good, she was just doing a job. 'Practiced, controlled, and passionless.' Shikamaru assessed, yet there was something else that he couldn't place, that had him watching her closer.

Temari finished her set and then left the piano, stopping to talk to a couple people as she headed to a hall, and turned right. Shikamaru knew, from his previous time here, to the right was a dressing room, and to the left there were restrooms.

Sasuke turned back around to the bar, and stared at his glass as he took measured drinks. After several minutes he finished his drink and headed for the hallway, turning right. Shikamaru followed shortly after, but turned left, as if headed to the restrooms. His timing allowed him catch a glimpse of Temari shutting the door of her dressing room behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru smuggly noted the time, headed to the restroom before he returned to the bar, where he watched the hall from the corner of his eye for. Whatever business Sasuke had with Temari, it only took 7 minutes total before Sasuke passed him, heading straight out to the parking lot. The guy still didn't look any friendlier or relaxed, either.

Shikamaru stayed at the bar, lazily working on his drink, and within 2 minutes Temari was there. Her hair, makeup, and clothing still looking as strikingly put together as before. Kankuro approached and a look passed between the two, which easily could have been missed but not by Shikamaru. Kankuro and Temari definitely communicated something, but there didn't seem to be any attraction or spark between the two. Something in his mind told him things weren't quite as clear cut as he originally thought they would be. 'Just my luck, this is going to take some time. What a drag.'

Kankuro made her a drink, and she wandered down to talk with some of the other patrons. Just the usual odd assortment of political figures and thugs, some that held both monikers. Shikamaru polished his drink off, deciding to check and see if Sasuke headed straight home or not. He had no reason to stick around, as the reason he was here had already left. He didn't need to hang out with the ghosts of his past, here, as they would follow him home anyway.

* * *

He tailed Sasuke the rest of the week. Every night he showed at the club, like clockwork. Every night he ordered one drink. Sometimes Sasuke would stay and go back to Temari's dressing room, though never for very long, and other times he'd finish his drink and leave. Disappointed in himself for it taking so long taking so long, it was nearing the end of the the week when Shikamaru saw the pattern. Sasuke would wait and go to Temari's dressing room whenever Kankuro passed him a napkin with his drink. It confirmed his hunch that they were all working together, though the purpose was still elusive.

This realization alone would have been eventful enough for the night, but that was also the night a certain blonde sought his place at the bar.

Afterall, when it rains, it pours.

* * *

Author Note:

Thanks for the reviews - they are always appreciated! This is my first time writing something more than a 1 or 2 shot, and I'm hoping I can do justice to the ideas in my head for it.

This will most likely be a bit of a slow burn.


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Move

Shikamaru was just finishing his drink and thinking about what he had learned, surrounding the napkin signals and covert meetings. How were Kankuro, Temari, and Sasuke linked and why such secrecy? So far, tailing Sasuke hadn't really turned up much. The guy went to work, then to _The Sound_, then sometimes back to work or home, or to Sakura's. Shikamaru was deep in thought, trying to connect dots and form theories. So deep, he didn't notice her until she had bumped up against his leg as she leaned on the bar next to him, which caused him to turn his head and catch her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry about that!" Temari's wide teal eyes and her red painted lips fell open, working to sell the 'surprise' of bumping into him, and one of her gloved hands landed lightly on his arm.

"No problem." He purposely turned back to his drink. She wanted his attention, and he wanted to see what her next move would be to get it.

Her hand lightly trailed down his arm, "Let me get you another drink. It looks like your is almost finished." her pur was accompanied by flutter of eyelashes.

"Shouldn't I be the one buying you one? Men are supposed to buy the drinks for women, aren't they?"

He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in her eyes at his statement, but she quickly recovered and bit her red polished, bottom lip and attempted a hurt pout. "I'm offering as an apology. You don't want to make me feel bad, do you?"

Shikamaru held back a laugh and kept his face neutral. Oh, she was good but not great. Had he been someone else, her act would have worked, but he had grown up with Ino. Ino was a true master who knew how to read and play people on a level that few could imagine. He was not new to the idea that beautiful woman could be as cunning, smart, and even more dangerous than any man.

Temari turned to signal Kankuro. But, to be honest, Shikamaru was sure Kankuro had already been watching everything from his peripheral. "I'd like to get my new friend another… scotch?" she looked at Shikamaru and he gave a slight nod in confirmation. "Yes, a scotch. And get me one of those, too." Kankuro headed off to get the drinks.

She turned fully back to him, keeping her hand on perched on his arm. "By the way, I'm Temari." He didn't offer his name, so he just waited and let a pregnant pause fill the space between her words, until she pushed on. "So, I've started to see you around here a bit, lately. Becoming a real regular. Why is a handsome fella like you hanging around a place like this?" she cooed.

Shikamaru kept his expression unreadable, but he smirked to himself. That was it, under the flattery and her seduction act, what she actually wanted to know. He looked her directly in the eyes and answered, "Must be… the _people_. I've noticed I'm not your only regular." She had caught exactly what he was saying. Her fake smile turned to a smirk and and her hand quickly disappeared from his arm. They both knew he was following Sasuke. He knew her and Sasuke were up to something, and he wasn't buying her act, not for a minute.

Kankuro came back with the drinks. He obviously noticed the change in mood between the two, because after setting them on the bar, he stood watching the two and glowering. Temari made eye contact with him, and motioned slightly to the customers to the right with her head, indicating that he should move off. It caused Kankuro to give a small huff and a one last glower before he moved off to his other customers.

She turned back to Shikamaru, but her voice was far less upbeat than before, her innocent act far gone. "Hmm, I'd mind my own business, and I'd be careful about the type of people you meet in a place like this, _Detective Nara_. You don't want to get caught up in anything that you really shouldn't."

He ignored her use of his name, and kept his bored expression. She had asked around and learned his name. 'Whatever.' He wasn't about to give her a reaction at its use, a reaction he was sure she wanted, so he decided to counter instead, "I'd say the same for you. A pretty girl like you should be out finding a good husband to take care of her, so she can have some kids and and become a housewife somewhere out in the suburbs."

Her glare bore into him, her eyes flashing with fire, but he enjoyed baiting a reaction from her. He decided to push it a little further, "And I think we both know Kankuro isn't going to be _that_ guy."

All of a sudden she was laughing hard, and her anger was gone. Once she recovered, she leaned down to his ear, bringing her hand to rest on his shoulder while she whispered, "I should hope so, he is my_ brother_." And when she stood back up to grab her drink from the bar. She had a huge grin on her face. It was blinding and a little feral, but somehow it fit her. It made him feel light and he couldn't help but feel a little dazed and to smirk in response.

"I had heard that Detective Nara is a genius, but, I suppose it's true, you really can't believe _everything_ you hear." she taunted as she strode away with her smile still intact.

His shoulder could still feel the weight from her hand. This case was troublesome. She was troublesome. He had been wrong about Kankuro being a lover. 'Oh well, he was just trying out a possible theory, anyway.' But now, more importantly, he knew the connection between her and Kankuro, which could prove helpful. And he had learned more about the real Temari, the person behind her mask. The one she was hiding. He had felt the fiery anger in her eyes and was blinded by her smile. No, he didn't mind being wrong in the least.

But that's when more pieces, in his head, fell into place, and a dark mood washed back over him. Sasuke usually went back to his office on the nights that he got napkins. The nights he went back to Temari's dressing room. Temari involved herself with Sasuke over something related to his job as the Deputy District Attorney, and Shikamaru knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm hoping to do weekly updates (or more often if I can), but it will depend on how life and work go. You know, those pesky things.

Special thanks to **laellin** and **sylversmith** for the wonderful reviews - it's nice to know people are reading, as it helps power my writing. I hope you both like it! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Running Tab

Calling Sakura had been the easy part of Shikamaru's day. Before he could say much of anything, she had already asked if he had learned if Sasuke was cheating on her. It was nice to say "no" for once. He did tell her that he was still working the case, and asked her to see if she could find out what Sasuke had been up to at the office. Shikamaru's interest laid in checking the files Sasuke pulled and seeing if any of those stood out, all starting at that magical couple month mark. She said she would, and would let him know what she found.

Now came the hard part.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pant pockets as he walked. He wanted to light a cigarette, but instead he settled for closing his fist tightly around the worn lighter in his in the left pocket, as he approached the storefront. Taking a deep breath before pushing through the door, he tried to prepare himself for the inevitable.

He wasn't sure the if the smell of flowers or the squeal of his name assaulted him first.

"Shikamaru Nara! What are you doing here?!" Ino cheerily rushed around the counter of the flower shop to give him a hug. Shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor, as she pulled him into the quick embrace, which became even quicker than expected as she shoved him away. "Ugh! You smell like an ashtray."

"Nice to see you too." Shikamaru rolled his eyes but he could already feel her gaze appraising his appearance. Her worried expression gave away her assessment. He took a moment and looked at her. She did look nice, even if he didn't. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a high ponytail with a purple scarf tied at the base. She wore a white blouse tucked into her full, purple flower printed skirt, with low white heels. Always looking put together was one of her many talents.

"I guess I should just be happy that you don't reek of alcohol." she sighed, before brightening as she strolled back towards the counter. "So, what brings you here? Something tells me you're not looking for flowers or stopping by just to chat."

"Yeah, not today." He wandered to the other side of the counter. There were no other customers present, which he was grateful for. "I'm working Sakura's case, which you sent my way."

"I'm glad to see it got you out of your office. How's it going?"

"I'm here cause I could use your help, on it. Sasuke doesn't appear to be cheating, but there is something going on. Something related to the a couple of new employees working _The Sound._ They're siblings, named Temari and Kankuro. I suspect that they're not from Konoha."

Ino was grinning. "Yeah, I know a bit about the two, and you suspect right. They're from Suna. I've gotten to hear how the men talk about her, in particular." Ino rolled her eyes, "You know how guys like to talk when they're drinking and playing cards, though I'm still told she holds no candle to me." she added with a wink.

The flower shop was owned by Ino's family. By day it was just a flower shop, but in the evening and on the right night, it's basement was home to high stakes card games. It was a not so legal supplemental income for the shop, and also how Ino had become so good at reading and manipulating people. She grew up watching and playing cards, and it taught her to play people even better. Between the legitimate flower shop and the illegitimate basement gambling, she had her finger on the pulse of everything going on in Konoha.

"Glad to hear your ego hasn't been hurt." Shikamaru couldn't help but add, and it earned him a glare from her crystal blue eyes.

"Just for that, you're going to owe me if you want me to tell you more."

"What a drag. Ino, this is for a case I'm working for _your _friend as a favor to _you_."

Ino just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Un huh. Don't care."

"Fine, just add it to my tab." he couldn't help but groan. Not that it really mattered, but how was it every time he dealt with a woman they were so troublesome?

"They actually have another brother named Gaara. He's the youngest, and he's still in Suna. He's rising politically, and, apparently, making some enemies among the career politicians and those not quite on the right side of the law. It's interesting because their father was one of those career politicians, until he was murdered several years ago. Overall, I don't know too much, yet, but I'll keep an ear out and let you know what else I hear."

"Thanks, Ino." Shikamaru turned to leave but felt a her tug on his wrist.

"Wait, Shikamaru. We haven't caught up, yet. You can't just come, get all the info you want, and run off." Her eyes were big and sad. He couldn't help but stay, and they both knew it.

"So, what have you been up to, Ino?"

Ino beamed, "I met a guy. He's_ really_ good at poker. Even I can't read him!" She drove on, ignoring the lack of interest from Shikamaru. "His name is Sai and he's an artist. That's why he plays poker, to earn enough money to keep making his art!"

"Is this going to be like the other guys you've dated that you've met when playing cards?" Ino's track record hadn't been great. She could wrap men or women around her finger and hide her emotions, but with those she loved, she always wore her heart on her sleeve. The guys of the past took advantage once she let them in, but maybe that's why he saw her as fearless and strong. She got hurt, but she got back up again. She was always strong enough to move on.

Ino flicked her hair in annoyance, "Whatever."

"And this is exactly why shouldn't want me around." Shikamaru sighed, and Ino frowned staring into his eyes until he looked away.

Quietly she said, "But here's the thing, we all want you around. Eight months is too long. We miss you. You know Kurenai would love to see you and have you meet Mirai…"

This was why. This was why he dreaded coming to talk to her. The heavy weight of guilt crushing his chest. He felt himself starting to shake as he clenched his fists and turned to the door, trying to keep from falling apart and needing air.

She quickly came around the corner and lightly grabbed his arm, trying to comfort him, but it was too much. His emotions were bubbling out. Suddenly he was angry. He was yelling. "How can you? How can you say that? When you see me, why don't you see the failure who let HIM die?!"

"You know that's not true!" she shouted back as tears were slid from her eyes.

As abruptly as it had started, he was now calm. "That's the problem, Ino. I know it _is_ true." He pulled away from her soft grip and headed to the door. Just before exiting, he turned and a sad sincerity took over as he stared at her. "I'll see you around, Ino. I've got to get going. Gotta work on this case and all…"

Once outside, he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit up. He wished he hadn't come. Wished she didn't know him so well. Wished that he was strong enough to move on. But most of all, he wished things were different.


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Plans

Prior to the end of his visit to the flower shop, he had planned on waiting to start drinking until later. Until after he had gone to the library and looked through the archive of Suna periodicals. Plans are a funny thing like that. They can change so quickly.

He told himself, 'Perhaps this will be just as good. I can get a couple drinks, and even do so while still working the case.' He knew deep down that was was a lie. It was a way of justifying the numbing drinks he desperately needed as a distraction from the thoughts that followed him from the flower shop. This was a way of convincing himself that his drinking wasn't a problem, afterall, he _was_ still _working_.

The atmosphere of _The Sound_ was very different earlier in the day, in comparison to his usual evening stop for observation of Sasuke. The smoke haze not as thick, considerably less patrons, and an odd quiet without the piano and Temari's voice filling the air. Kankuro was behind the bar already, and really that's what mattered.

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow and came over as Shikamaru took his seat at the bar.

"You're here early." Kankuro's observation only earned a only earned a curt nod in response from Shikamaru.

"Start a tab for me. I'll take a scotch, and let's keep them coming." Kankuro stared briefly, before giving a slight shrug and heading off.

He returned, glass and bottle in hand. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon after talking with Temari last night."

"Tsch, troublesome woman."

Kankuro laughed as he poured. "You have no idea. Maybe don't tell her that though." Shikamaru raised his glass and downed the glass.

"I think you're supposed to drink that stuff, not shoot it." Kankuro added, though he filled the glass again.

After about his fifth (or maybe more, he wasn't really counting) glass, Shikamaru was feeling it. It had been awhile since he had actually gotten drunk. He had no idea how much time had passed, but more people filled in the place and Kankuro had left to help others at the bar. But the guy had been decent company, even if he hadn't given him any information Shikamaru could really use. Temari had entered at some point and was singing. He balanced his head on his hand as he leaned on the bar with his elbow. He continued drinking.

Sasuke came and left. 'No napkin for you tonight.' Shikamaru's drunk brain mused. Temari finished singing and spoke with Kankuro at the bar, before coming his way.

"I'm surprised to see you here tonight."

"Areee you? Huh." he continued to stare behind the bar and took another drink before continuing. "Do yooou always get your way?" watching her from the corner of his eye.

He saw Temari's eyebrows lift briefly. He surprised her with his question, with his slurring, or, maybe, both. "Kankuro mentioned you were… more chatty than usual, tonight."

He polished off his drink and signaled for Kankuro, but Temari rolled her eyes and shook her head "no" to Kankuro. Shikamaru was being cut off. He gave a low, short, bitter chuckle. "Sooo, that's a yes."

Temari didn't look amused, "Hardly."

"I find that hard to beeelieve. Come on, especially with how you look?" He turned to look at her and gestured with his hand. She looked like she was poured into, yet another dress. This one was shorter, just past knee length, but still had a slit. It cut low in the back and a thin strap held her top up. With her tall heels, he was sure she knew that the majority of guys would do anything she asked to rip that dress off of her. He liked the idea, but he prided himself that he was not one of the majority of guys. He wasn't buying what she was selling.

She ignored his question and gesture, and chose to sip the drink she held, instead.

"Sooo, you miss Suna?"

She looked off a little sadly and sighed, "Everyday."

"Then, why are you heeere?"

That brought her back and she scoffed, "Why are _you_ here? Like I said, I don't _always_ get my way. Things don't always go the way we want them to."

He hadn't expected the reminder, and he hated it. In his head he answered 'I'm here to forget.' but aloud he simply responded, "I'm _here_ for a job."

"Looks like you're doing a real stand up one, too." she crossed her arms. "But who says I'm not? I don't come here every night to drink."

"You don't have a right to judge me." Talking with her was was sobering, and he didn't care for it.

"I didn't come over to do so, but you're disappointing. I hear all about what a genius Detective Nara is, only to meet a pathetic excuse for a man, instead."

"Look, I've got reasons. I've lost more than you know…" he seethed. This woman was worse than Ino. Worse than his mother. Just worse.

"Your partner, Asuma? Yeah, I heard. Guess what, I've lost people, too." She glared into his eyes and practically snarled, "The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

She didn't pull punches, and it felt like she had punched him right in the gut. Making things worse, he now felt completely sober and angry. He clenched his fists. He squeezed his eyes shut. It was all he could do.

When he opened his eyes, a pleased smirk had crossed her face. "You don't seem interested in taking my advice and minding your own business. And the more I hear, the more I think you could be helpful. We are both on the same side, so maybe we can help each other."

He was surprised by the offer, and it made him feel off balance (or maybe it was still the alcohol in his system). "What the hell do you mean by that?" He probed with a mixture of caution and annoyance.

She looked him over. "Talk to me when you're sober. I don't need a drunk." She turned and left. He watched her hips swaying as she walked away. He stopped himself from going after her and demanding answers. She had made it clear the conversation was over for now. He didn't need to cause a scene. What he needed to do was find out more about her and Kankuro, before he spoke with them, specifically her, again.

He closed out his tab with Kankuro. His head started spinning when he stood to leave the bar. He was decidedly less sober than he felt when he was talking to Temari, and he used the pay phone to call Choji for a ride home. He hadn't planned on drinking so much. He had planned on being able to drive himself home. But that's the funny thing about plans, they can change so quickly.

* * *

Author's note: In my head, Temari looks and often dresses a lot like Marilyn Monroe. Of course, she isn't and she has a totally different personality (obviously, she's Temari). Though I still think Marilyn Monroe was fierce in a number of ways, especially when reading some of her quotes.

I hope I'm capturing the characters well, and they aren't too OOC. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Later Alligator

Shikamaru woke with the taste of old bile in his mouth. His head pounded and he mumbled curses at the light streaming through his bedroom window. It had been some time since he had been in this state. He hadn't missed it one bit.

He started to assess his situation. He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants, but his shoes and suit jacket had been removed. His hair was "up" but most of it had fallen out of the tie. His watch still on his wrist his wallet still in his pocket.

Turning his head to his night stand, he saw a glass of water, a couple Aspirin, and a note. Choji was a true friend, and Shikamaru felt embarrassment in having to call on him the night before, for his help. As he grudgingly gulped the water and Aspirin, memories of Choji pulling the car over for him to vomit on the street, came back to him. Shikamaru groaned and grabbed the note.

_Hey Buddy,_

_I picked up your car and brought it back this morning. Your keys are on the kitchen table. Hope you're still alive after last night. You can take me out for barbeque, as payback._

_-Choji_

Forget true friend, Choji was a fucking saint. A better friend than anyone deserved. Still, Choji had been trying to get him to go out with him for awhile, but like everything and everyone else, Shikamaru had been avoiding him, and now Choji perfectly executed a plan to make it happen. After last night, there was no way Shikamaru could say no to the guy and buying him dinner. People liked to underestimate Choji because he was a truly nice guy, but there was more to Choji than just that.

It wasn't that Shikamaru didn't want to see his friends, but it was the guilt that followed him, when he did. The guilt he couldn't push down that he found in their concerned looks, and their careful and awkward conversation. Then the unbidden memories that would bubble to the surface, and his anger would erupt because they didn't blame him when he knew they should.

Choji and Ino were close with Asuma, and still close with his family, too. They all grew up in the same neighborhood, and on the same city streets. Often their parents would be working, and the streets weren't always the safest place, but that's where they'd end up. Asuma was a bit older, but always looked out for the three, and tried to keep them out of trouble. Why Asuma would take an interest in three brats, Shikamaru couldn't really tell you. Only that it was the type of guy Asuma was.

Eventually, Asuma joined the police force. He didn't want to bust the illegal gambling or other petty crimes in the neighborhood and on the street. Instead, he wanted to go after the large scale crimes and murderers in the city and make it a safer place for everyone. But, after awhile, he left the force to start his own private detective agency. Asuma didn't really like to talk about it, and Shikamaru never pushed for details. Ino had her family's flower shop, Choji was working in a restaurant with dreams to become a head chef, and Shikamaru was directionless. Asuma had always saw his potential and approached him, getting him to work for him. Even though he never admitted it, he liked the work. It could be interesting, and it was something he never would have considered if it hadn't been for Asuma. Eventually, Asuma made him a partner.

Yeah, it was good for awhile, before everything went to shit.

And now he was here, sitting on the side of his bed, looking and feeling like the shit the world had become.

He glanced at his wrist watch. Noon already. He still wanted to know what Temari had meant the night before about being on the same side. Which meant he needed to get to the library to do some digging on her and Kankuro, but first he needed to drink some coffee and maybe eat a piece of toast, then take a shower and clean up. Honestly, Temari hadn't been lying when she said he was a pathetic excuse of a man the night before, and he couldn't even imagine what she would say if she saw him right now.

* * *

Shikamaru heard the ring of the phone, just as he was stepping out of the shower. Hastily he wrapped a towel around himself and headed into the living room, trailing water droplets all the way to the phone.

"Nara."

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Ino cheerily chirped.

Shikamaru held back a groan. He was feeling more human after the Aspirin, coffee, food, and shower but he still was feeling his hangover. "Hey, Ino."

"Who's your favorite, most charming, and beautiful friend?"

He held back on responding 'Choji', as he usually would have, to annoy her. His head was still feeling off and he knew where this all was leading. So he just pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed, "Spill, Ino."

"You're no fun." She pouted. "I wanted to share what I was able to learn about Kankuro and Temari. I _thought_ you might be interested. Maybe I was wrong?"

He dropped his hand and Ino now had his full attention. "Tell me."

"You know what I want to hear, first." Ino was enjoying herself.

Shikamaru sighed and indulged her, "You. You are my favorite, most charming, and beautiful friend."

"Aww, you're too sweet." Ino laughed. "Alright, so their father was Rasa Subaku. He was the mayor of Suna. He was known to be corrupt, taking bribes and looking the other way when it suited him. Rumor is that he had his fingers in a lot of other illegal operations, and even pulled all three of his kids, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara in too, trying to build a family empire. It was a pretty ruthless one too, but about 5 years ago Rasa goes and gets himself murdered. After that, things get real quiet, but a few of years ago Gaara reappears. He gets involved in politics and is expected to become the next mayor, but that's about where the similarities end with his dad. He's gone clean and appears incorruptible. He's turned over some sort of new leaf. A man of the people. The word is that this didn't go over well with a lot of his father's connections, along Kankuro and Temari. Apparently, that's why those two left Suna and came here a few months ago."

Ino paused for effect, "Not too bad for one night of information gathering, huh?"

Shikamaru was impressed, but he didn't expect much less from her. He was well aware of her talent for getting information, as he'd been on the receiving end of her efforts plenty of times. "Yeah. Thanks, Ino."

After a short pause, Ino's voice softened and she continued, "Umm… Shikamaru? I'm sorry about how things went yesterday. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Stop. Don't apologize." He worked to ignore thinking about it. Thinking about losing it in the flower shop. It wasn't her fault, it was his. All of this.

"Are you doing alright?" concern seeped from her voice. Somehow that made it worse. It was a loaded question, and one he wasn't going to get into. He took a deep breath and focused.

"I am, Ino. I have to go, but you are a good friend, and we'll talk soon."

"Okay. See you later alligator." her perky voice had returned.

Shikamaru smirked and just hung up. She liked to say that to him, and never once had he responded with the desired "in awhile, crocodile" and he wasn't about to start.

He quickly finished getting ready, before he grabbed his keys from the table and headed out the door. He'd swing by the office on the way to the library.

* * *

Author's note:

Fun fact, according to the internets, the phrase "See you later alligator" is actually song lyrics from called _See You Later Alligator_, which was made famous in the 1950s by Bill Haley & His Comets. (Which then I had to look up and take a listen to.) It just seemed like such a good fit for something Ino would say, and a little inside friend joke.


	7. Chapter 7: Trails

The drive to the office was uneventful, even if bright sunlight streamed through the car windows causing a dull throb in his head. The air was thick and humid and his shirt stuck to his back with sweat over the course of the short drive to the office. Shikamaru was flooded with relief when a cloud floated over the sun, slightly dimming the small alley parking lot located behind the building, right in time for his walk from the lot to the building entrance.

The office was located on the second floor, above a dry cleaner and small grocery, which were sandwiched below with their cheery storefronts facing the front. About a block down the street there was a small diner. Shikamaru always appreciated how close everything he needed was. The office was down a small hallway filled primarily with apartments. At one point he wanted to rent one and live there, but Asuma had insisted he put a little bit of space between his work and personal life. Shikamaru also had a suspicion that Asuma wanted to prevent him from returning to his apartment to take naps in the middle of the day. He now found it ironic that now that he could nap whenever he wanted, in the office or elsewhere, but instead he was plagued with nightmares that ruined the desire.

Shikamaru eyes traced the lettering on the door before he unlocked and walked into the office. Only the sight of his desk with a couple chairs greeted him in the dark room. Automatically, his eyes moved to the left, where Asuma's larger office door stood. A door that was shut now, unlike when Ausuma would have it open, only shutting when clients required privacy. It's only real job now was to hold memories hostage behind it's frosted glass. The inside of his office, behind the door was still practically untouched. Asuma had been surprisingly organized, and his desk was still clear, except for a picture of Kurenai smiling on top. There were a couple filing cabinets filled with old cases against the wall, with a couple chairs placed directly in front of the desk. Shikamaru hadn't really been able to get himself to enter or even think of changing it, and today certainly wasn't about to be that day.

Looking down, Shikamaru picked up an envelope that had been stuffed under his door. In a clean neat handwriting "Detective Nara" graced the front. He tore it open to see that Sakura had already gathered the list of files and cases Sasuke had been accessing that were unusual. She had even made notes on several of them. She was driven and efficient. He folded the note and stuck it in his pants pocket, for a more thorough examination later, but right now he needed to write a couple of checks.

Grabbing the check register from his desk drawer, he made the first one out to building's landlord. Rent was due.

He lit a cigarette and took a long, slow drag. The next check was to Kurenai. The first month Shikamaru had done this, she had called and tried to tell him she wouldn't accept it. He had refused and said it was the only helping toward paying Asuma back. He had only finally convinced her to take the money after he mentioned that she could use the money for Mirai. After that, he continued sending them every month. Occasionally, she would call to let him know he could stop, but he always refused. It felt like it was the very least he could do.

But between rent for the office, the checks to Kurenai, his apartment, costs for living, and not having taken any paying cases for the past 8 plus months, it would only be four months before what had been his substantial savings would be drained. Before that would happen, he knew he would give up the office, his apartment, his car, and even his cigarettes before he would stop writing her checks.

Shikamaru headed back out the door, locking it behind him. A trail of smoke from his cigarette would be the only lingering indication that he had been in today. He would slide the rent under the landlord's door, making sure to avoid any conversation, slip the check for Kurenai into the outgoing mail, and continue onward to the library.

High arching shelves of books lined the walls, with shelves of aging volumes creating aisles. The air quiet, thick, still, and smelling of paper and ink. Maybe it was the quiet or the smells, but it felt like a place separate from the rest of the world.

Going back into the Suna archives, everything he found confirmed the story Ino had told of Rasa meeting a bloody death, his killer never found or brought to justice. Rasa's youngest child, Gaara, championing the people but making powerful enemies on his way. He was expected to be the next Mayor. There wasn't much in the old papers about Kankuro and Temari. Initially, following Gaara's reappearance, they appeared flanking him. But, they were here in Konoha now, which gave credence to Ino's intelligence about a falling out between the siblings that drove the two here. Shikamaru's gut told him there was more to it, but there wasn't anything to back that up, yet.

Next, he unfolded the note from Sakura. The majority of the files were cases that were dropped and never made it to court, with Saura's notes citing that Orochimaru, the District Attorney, personally handled all the cases. In many he had decided there wasn't enough evidence to pursue charges, though others had notes of missing evidence and even missing witnesses. Shikamaru decided to start pulling microfilm on the crimes and court cases and making notes. This was going to take awhile.

Surprising even himself, Shikamaru dug through the old paper headlines until he lost all track of time. He had only made it halfway through Sakura's list before the librarian found him to let him know the library was closing for the night. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late, and decided to skip the club tonight. He was still trying to piece together how Kankuro and Temari fit with these puzzle pieces, the old Konoha case files that Sasuke was pulling. What were the three of them looking for? If they were involved in any of the crimes, evidence, or witness tampering in the cases, they wouldn't be looking up these files. Were Kankuro and Temari holding something over Sasuke, and blackmailing him into getting information, but why would they care about any of this? None of it made any sense, or not yet at least.

Shikamaru headed through the darkened parking lot to his car, and decided to head straight home. He'd find something to eat before heading to bed. Afterall, He needed to get a good night's sleep, since he wanted to get back to the library early tomorrow. He felt like he finally on the trail and maybe with a little more work he'd break this case wide open.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was a hard one, for some unknown reason - so, sorry it's late. Things are about to get good though, so hopefully the next few chapters will come easier.


	8. Chapter 8: Perfect

It was morning as he left his apartment. The sky was heavy with clouds and the promise of rain thick in the air. Shikamaru had surprised himself by leaving his home by 9am. Call it curiosity and the welcomed distraction of a puzzle that allowed his feet to guide him from his bed, and through his morning routine.

He lit a cigarette on the way to his car, knowing he would be finishing it right about the same time he would pull into the parking lot of the library. He patted his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten Sakura's list. He hadn't. Everything was going smoothly. He smirked, 'Perfect timing.' His day was right on track, for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Shikamaru arrived at the library, was able to pick up right where he had left off the night before. Once again almost all of the cases which were on the list provided by Sakura involved mishandled evidence, missing witnesses, and other oddities that made it so the cases didn't see the light of a courtroom. The majority of them also involved decisions made directly by the district attorney, Orochimaru and the chief of police, Danzo. Call it a hunch, but he felt there was a need to do some more digging into the two of them.

He hated doing it, but he knew that Asuma had a few contacts within the police department, and he was going to reach out and see if they could shed some light on Danzo. The time Asuma had spent in the department had allowed him to make some connections that he trusted, so in turn, Shikamaru knew he could trust them. It would just be a matter of convincing them to speak with him. He wasn't Asuma, but he was pretty sure his best bet would be Ausuma's old partner on the force, Kakashi.

The decision to use one of Asuma's contacts sat heavy in his thoughts and on his chest. He needed a smoke. He would handle it after. 'Just need a break.'

Shikamaru left his spot at the library table, which was now completely covered with papers. He allowed himself to wander outside as he smoked a cigarette. The sky was darkening, and he wouldn't be surprised if it began raining soon. Honestly, he was surprised it hadn't already.

He finished his cigarette, then headed to the front desk. He doubted Kakashi would be in, but he would leave him a message for when he got back to the station. Maybe they could meet tonight or another night this week to talk a bit.

A quick inquiry to the librarian, about using the phone, and he was ringing through to the police station. As predicted, Kakashi wasn't in. He just left a short message, asking it to say that Detective Shikamaru Nara had called and wanted to speak with him. The idea was that Kakashi would know he was trying to reach him, and there was a chance Kakashi might be able to get in contact with him, if Shikamaru didn't first.

Apparently the librarian hadn't gone too far, during his call. "Oh, so you're a detective? Nara was it?"

Shikamaru hesitated, taking in the appearance of the tall, quiet, and ash-grey haired librarian. "Yeah."

The librarian, figgetted and pushed his round glasses up his nose. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." He gave an embarrassed laugh before continuing. "I saw you here last night too. So, doing some research for a case? I'm pretty good at research, so let me know if I can help."

Shikamaru gave a nod, "Will do. Thanks for letting me use the phone."

He headed back to the table to dive back into his research. His goal was to get out of the library earlier tonight, with plans to make it to the club to follow-up with Temari about her words about being "both on the same side" and so far, that looked possible with time to spare.

* * *

After several hours of pouring through old paper clippings and for any information related to the names and cases on his list, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair to stretch his aching back. His attention caught on a nearby young woman, in a light tan dress with purple belt. She was so short and petite that she struggled to reach a book on a higher shelf.

She gave cute little hops, as she tried to grab the book. A huff escaping her mouth as her long red hair fell in front of her eyes with each jump.

Shikamaru sighed and slid the list into his jacket pocket as he went to help her. It may be a drag, but his mother hadn't raised a man that would watch a woman struggle, especially when he could easily help.

"Umm… can I help you get something?"

Her brown eyes fell on him. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed! I can't seem to reach a book I'm here for. Would you mind grabbing it for me?" She directed Shikamaru to a hardcover volume on music theory, which he easily reached for her.

"You're so kind. Thank you!"

"No problem."

She tucked a piece of her red locks behind an ear, and glanced at her book. "Do you play, by any chance."

"Music? No, can't say that do."

"Not even sing? You have the voice for it." She bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly.

"Uh, thanks." Not sure how to handle such a complement, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let me know if you need help reaching any others."

Ten minutes later, she was at his table, with a few books clutched in her hands. "Hello. Sorry to bother you again. I have another favor to ask."

Shikamaru turned and looked at her as she rushed on. "There has been this creepy guy watching me, and I would really appreciate it if you could walk me out to my car. You seem like a nice guy, and I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, sure." He got up and walked towards the front with her. He was pretty much done, but would come back to put away the materials he left.

"I'm Tayuya, by the way."

"I'm Shikamaru."

"You seem like a real stand up guy, Shikamaru. A real gentleman, walking a lady to her car. You just never know what kinds of creeps are out there, waiting to get you." She paused in the lot before pointing to a dark car in the corner, parked between a couple of others. "That one is mine."

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." an awkward silence filled the air, before he tried at some more small talk. "So, you like music. What kind?"

"Oh, I play flute, but I also like helping people learn to sing." She smiled.

As they reached the car, a couple of very large guys appeared from the shadows of one of the other parked cars. They menacingly closed in on the pair. He quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to fight them, and Shikamaru reached to grab Tayuya's hand. They needed to run back to the library, but she stepped back and closer to her car keeping the smile on her face.

"We need to go!"

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, detective." She laughed.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized he had fallen into a trap. He couldn't help but think, 'Just _perfect_.' as the goons descended on him.

The rain began to sprinkle from the darkened clouds. After all day, the promised rain was here.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the extra long delay! I've been really busy - but in a great way, so no complaints here! I took some vacation, went to a couple weddings, and it was ShikaTema week over on Tumblr (not that long ago), where I took part and posted some art. I also wrote a couple stories for it, but I posted the stories here as well. I'm OstaraNight on Tumblr, and you can give a follow, check out my art, or ask questions there if you ever want.

Let me know what you think of the story. Good, bad, or other. I'm curious to know what people think. I'll try to be faster with upcoming updates, but it looks like my weekly update schedule might be unrealistic - either way, I'll do my best to keep the updates coming as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Hands

Author's Note:

This is where the story is going to start to earn it's rating. For this particular chapter, there will be swearing and violence. I've not really written anything like this before, so I hope I did it some justice.

The lovely and talented Sylversmith was the beta for this chapter and it is a 100 times better (maybe more) after her suggestions and help. (Thank you!)

This chapter also has some actual lines from Naruto in it. I don't own Naruto, so, as with the characters, it doesn't belong to me and isn't mine. This is also a longer chapter than usual, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night." Bette Davis as Margo Channing in _All About Eve_

Shikmaru's thoughts swam in and out, trying to gain traction like a person running on slick sheet of ice. It was a fight for consciousness, one that he was losing, as he failed on his first attempt to open his eyes. He instead decided to focus on straightening out his thoughts. His muddled, half formed flashes of memory which led to this point. It wasn't until he tried moving his limbs, and found them tied down, that he started to actually remember. Tayuya and her three goons had jumped him in the parking lot of the library. He tried to fight them off. Obviously, that hadn't worked and they must have knocked him unconscious.

He should have known that skipping a few drinks and trying to do a good job weren't going to change his shit luck, nor the shithole of a city he lived in. Not going to change his life. This wasn't some movie where the lost kid, with a heart of gold, finds a way to make good. He should have known better than to let his guard down. At least he was still alive, though he wasn't feeling too happy about it.

Shikamaru used his tongue to assess the damage to his mouth; no lost teeth, but the metallic taste of blood and stinging pain confirmed that his lip was swollen and split. He quit tugging on the ropes and strove for calm. Keeping his eyes shut purposefully, he let his head continue to loll, hoping he could feign unconsciousness long enough to figure out a plan. Trying to find hope in a situation that didn't leave much room for it, was something that felt all too familiar.

Why the hell would someone want to jump him anyway? Scratch that. He knew he'd made some enemies at different times, but his guess was that it was related to the case. Shikamaru considered the list of suspects who could have set him up. The librarian could be working as an informant. Perhaps a corrupt cop had overheard his message for Kakashi? He considered whether Kakashi himself could have turned, but dismissed the idea. Asuma had plenty of flaws as a detective, but the man seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to recognizing people's characters. It could even be Temari or Kankuro, despite the previously expressed interested in working together. But that didn't seem quite right. They had plenty of other opportunities to take him. The darkened club parking lot made more sense than a library parking lot in broad daylight.

He mentally shook himself, he would have more time to think about all this later. Right now he needed to figure out where he was, who was actually there, what they planned, and how he could escape. He focused his concentration on the senses he could use. He heard sheets of rain thrumming down on a metal roof, though the sound was muffled. The air hung around him, stuffy, damp, still, and musty. He would bet that he was being kept in an abandoned building. There were several possibilities he knew of near the city outskirts that could fit the bill.

He heard the faint sound of a train whistle, through the rain. He allowed him to deduce, if it wasn't just ringing in his ears from the blow (or several blows) to his head, it would mean that he was located in the old shipping warehouse to the south of Konoha. Really it made sense, located where no one would see or hear anything. Even if he got away, he would have to travel a mile before reaching a main road and any chance of getting help. He was in deep shit.

He heard a door squeal open, in protest, to his left, followed by the click of a pair of heels and followed by the thud of heavier shoes. Tayuya's voice cut into the quiet. "You aren't fooling anyone, sleeping beauty. Open your eyes and cooperate, or one of my boys will get to play prince charming. Though it won't be kiss you'll get, but a fist to your face." she sang.

Shikamaru sighed and gave a yawn out of spite, as he slowly opened his eyes. Today just wasn't going how he hoped, in any aspect. And now it appeared his assessment had been all too spot on.

His eyes slowly swept throughout the room. A darkened hallway, set slightly back, to his right, connected to the room. That would probably be his best route for escape. Based on the dim light coming from it, it connected to a room with windows.

Tayuya stood, grinning wickedly, directly in front of him. Her three hulking cretins loomed ominously, from behind her. It appeared they entered from an old door behind them and to the left. A yellow light from above his head flickered. Apparently someone was keeping electricity going, and he wondered what else this place was used for.

His eyes landed back on the hulking henches. One had large hands balled into mallet like fists, another with brass knuckles, and a third tapped a baseball bat on the floor. The saying, 'No good deed goes unpunished' popped into his head.

"Nice place you got here." Shikamaru drawled. Not willing to look rattled. Not willing to give them anything.

"Thanks. I think you're going to like it better in a few minutes. I'm thinking of doing some redecorating… in red." Her eyes glinted with the promise of pain. Tayuya pulled out the list that had been in his jacket. The same jacket that now sat discarded and crumpled in the corner of the room. "Care to share where you got such a handy little list?"

Looking into her eyes would turn any man's stomach, and he was only a man. He couldn't say the same for her. She looked sickenly demonic. But he reminded himself, demons may walk the earth, but he wasn't telling her a damn thing. He would not put Sakura in danger. He couldn't live with her blood on his hands. Hell, he was barely living with Ausuma's. Death was an easy choice.

Tayuya's laugh was high and light, but it would be best classified as unsettling. "Suit yourself, asshole." She smirked and gave a short whistle, signaling the approach of the goon with the mallet like fists.

"So, which one are you? Moe, Larry, or Curly?"

The only answer Shikamaru got was a solid punch in the gut. The air fled his lungs. An audible groan slipped through Shikamaru's lips despite his intentions. He doubled over, curling over as he fought to breathe again through the pain.

"Ahhh… so, definitely Curly." Shikamaru wheezed as soon as he gained his breath again and was able to sit up.

Curly simply cracked his knuckles before dealing another blow.

* * *

Shikamaru was hoping he could just blackout, but, unsurprisingly, this wasn't Curly's first time working someone over. It felt like it had been going on for hours, but in truth it only had probably only been somewhere around 10 minutes. The silver lining of the situation was that everything was hurting so badly at this point that his body was starting to have issues registering the pain. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe it had to do with shock, or maybe his body hurt so many places that the pain receptors in his brain were cancelling each other out. However it was happening, it didn't really matter, part of him felt disconnected from the whole thing. Thank God for small miracles.

He had just had his face punched to his right, at the exact same time a flash of lightning struck and illuminated the dim hallway. Shikamaru blinked rapidly, sure that the blows to his head were finally breaking his grip on reality or that the blood running into his eyes were starting to distort his vision. He would swear, in the flash of lightning, that he saw Temari pressed to the walls of the corridor. However, now that he knew where to look, he couldn't miss the unmistakable figure hidden in the shadows.

Shikamaru turned his face forward again, and saw Curly looking to the same hallway and starting to take a step for it. He must have thought he saw something from the corner of his eye or noticed Shikamaru's own response.

"Fine. I'll tell you." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Anything to stop Curly from continuing to the hallway. To Temari.

Curly paused his step and looked at Shikamaru. Waiting. Tayuya cackled with delight.

He tried to force his brain to come up with a plan. At this point, thinking felt like pushing through waist high snow. He felt slow, clumsy, and tired. But he only needed to come up with something to give Temari time to escape back to where ever she had appeared from, if she was real, that is. Maybe she would even get help. He moved ahead with a quickly drawn plan.

Shikamaru mumbled and coughed. Drawing Curly closer and leaning in to hear him, but as soon as he got close enough, Shikamaru glared and added "Fuck you" before he spat in the hench's face. Furious, Curly reeled back before closing in again. This time, Curly leaned down, grabbing a finger on one of Shikamaru's bound hands. Shikamaru couldn't hold back the cry from his throat as he felt his finger snap.

The pain from his finger brought Shikamaru's head forward, and he used that to intentionally smash it into Curly's nose before Curly could move on to the next finger.

Yelling and blood quickly followed the crunch from Curly's nose. A satisfied Shikamaru's head swam. Curly's nose was gushing blood as he stumbled back to his friends, Moe and Larry. Tayuya barked an order that Shikamaru missed while trying to regain his bearings, only vaguely noticing that the three had retreated back through the door behind them.

Tayuya then turned back to Shikamaru. Her face twisted in fury, turning her once pretty features, that had already been marred by hatred, into something even more hideous and grotesque. "You think you're a smart bastard? You've done it now. You have no idea what you're in for. When we come back we're going to bring some fun toys, and we're going to peel your skin off your body until you are begging for death. No one hurts one of mine and gets away with it." She turned and stalked out of the room, following after her goons.

Shikamaru felt an unbidden shiver run through his body with her words. She meant every syllable. He had really angered her, and he knew that he had spent his last chance to live. Even if he gave up Sakura, the most that would buy him would be a quick death, now. He could only hope it had been worth it.

* * *

As soon as they left, Temari quickly ran on the balls of her feet, avoiding the click of her heels on the cement floor. She was in a dress that sported in a lavender mid-calf full skirt and black top. It may have been flattering on her, even in it's damped state, but not practical for the situation. How the hell did she end up here? What was she doing?

In a moment she was at his side. A switchblade in her hand and a dripping path of water in her wake. She crouched and started to cut the thick ropes anchoring his hands to the arms of the chair. "You seem to have some trouble making friends, Nara." She quipped in a whisper.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe he was just delusional from the blows to his head. Maybe this was some sort of trick, orchestrated by Tayuya. Maybe he was finally losing it.

An angry whisper rasped through his bloody lips. "Are you insane? You need to go and get help. Get the police here, right away. They'll be coming back any minute." His eyes darted back to the door his tormentors had left through.

Her voice pulled his focus back to her. "Since I'm new here, maybe it'd be a good idea to tell me how many are we dealing with?" The dame didn't seem to have the sense to be scared.

"Did you not hear what I just said?! This is not a place for a woman. What kind of man would I be if you get hurt because of me. Just go now. I can last until you can get help." She wasn't buying what he was selling. Honestly, he wasn't either, but he knew his captors weren't the type to have reservations about torturing and killing a lady if they found her here, too.

"Huh, still being all macho with the whole man and woman stuff? You talk tough, but I know it's just an act, idiot. You're only wasting our time." She hissed back. They glared at each other for a couple of seconds until he finally caved. It was easy to tell she wasn't the type to back down, and right now he was barely sitting up.

"Four total. Tayuya and her three henchmen. If you want my honest assessment, we're at an overwhelming disadvantage here. We're badly outnumbered. You need to go. Get outta here and get help."

Annoyance overflowed from Temari's words, "Good thing I didn't ask for your honest assessment then."

"Maybe you should have, doll." Tayuya laughed as she entered the room and motioned to Curly who had come up behind them from the hallway, and now sported a bandage on his nose. "My guys can move surprisingly quietly, when I want them to. They practically float."

Temari and Shikamaru froze. Tayaya continued, "You'll be wanting to drop that knife about now, blondie." Temari glared as the blade clattered on the cement. Shikamaru felt the blood drain from his face. There was nothing he could do.

Curly loomed directly behind Temari, with a sadistic smile on his face. Shikamaru felt sick. "Now stand up real slowly and put your hands in the air." Tayua commanded.

Temari began to comply, but as she stood, she slid a hand up her thigh, pulling her skirt slightly up, and pulling a gun from a concealed thigh holster. Once she gripped the gun, everything she did seemed to move as one smooth motion. She raised her firearm, shooting Moe and Larry in quick succession, as Tayuya dove out of the room through the doorway. Curly seemed shocked by the turn of events and began fumbling at his holster to draw his own pistol, but Temari was faster. She dropped and spun, before shooting upward at him for a headshot. Bits of blood and brain splattered her face and clothing. Shikamaru could only stare, stunned.

Once Curly's body thudded to the ground, Temari rose. Scanning both possible entrances. She walked up to Moe and Larry and put a round in both their heads. She wasn't leaving them to chance. "Do you think she's run off?"

Shikamaru snapped back to reality. "No. I think she's waiting for her chance to take us by surprise and kill us off. She won't go far." He recalled her words from earlier 'No one hurts one of mine and gets away with it'. Tayuya wasn't one to run. She had a temper and would want to make them suffer for the death of her men.

"You're going to have to stay put a little longer, then. I'm gonna take a quick look around for her." Shikamaru almost started to speak to stop her, but she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed as she looked him in the eye. He knew she wanted him to trust her. So, he let his words die in his throat and nodded. She was up to something. He'd just have to trust that she knew what she was doing.

Temari headed for the door, weaving between the bodies, with her gun ready in her hand. Shikamaru watched her cautiously disappear through it, leaving the door cracked behind her. He was left listening and waiting. Listening to the rumble of thunder and the drumming of the rain. It was eerily quiet as the sounds of the earlier gunshots rang in his head. Waiting to hear more.

Then, Tayuya was behind him. The feel of the cold gun barrel digging hard into the back of his head.

"Don't make a god damned sound, or I'll shoot your mother fucking head off." Tayuya circled around him, keeping the gun trained on his head and taking care to step over Curly's crumpled body, until she stood directly in front of him. She had discarded her shoes, and now her stockings were steeped in Curly's blood. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Shikamaru corrected.

"It doesn't matter anyway. First I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to find the bitch and finish her. I know she's looking for me right now." Hate gushed from her sneer. He could practically feel the killing intent roll off her in waves.

"I'm going to…" but Tayuya never finished her sentence as a gunshot rang out. A bloody bullet hole appeared in the center of Tayuya's head and her body crumpled into Shikamaru's lap. Tayuya hadn't expected it. Honestly, he hadn't either.

Temari came and pulled Tayuya's body to the ground, while Shikamaru continued gaping at the scene. She turned, stared at Tayuya's corpse and nudged it with her foot. Surely she was contemplating the bodies she'd taken in this very room. He expected her to lose her composure and dissolve into tears at any moment.

"How was that? Pretty good huh?" She smiled broadly at him. A smile like the sun breaking through storm clouds. Temari wasn't like most women. Scratch that, She wasn't like most people. She was full of surprises.

Shikamaru numbly nodded in response. Dazed. Thrown by his turn of luck. Temari had saved him. She was the scariest, most terrifying woman he had ever met, and she was on his side. He should be frightened. He had just watched her kill four people. But he wasn't. If he had been paying attention, he would have felt the smile tugging his lips. He was alive, a situation he didn't mind in the least.

And that's when it happened. Shikamaru looked down and saw the blood starting to pool around Tayuya's dead body. And with that, he felt his chest constrict, his breathing became labored, and the room vanished. He was back in the alleyway with Asuma's body at his feet, and Asuma's blood on his hands. Asuma gasping for breath.

* * *

Another Author's Note:

Seriously starting to wonder why I like ending chapters on somewhat dark notes. Hah!

Moe, Larry, and Curly is a reference to The Three Stooges.

I'm actually writing for a ShikaTema zine called "Shadows in the Wind". Everyone working on it blows me away, and I am lucky enough to be a part of it. I encourage everyone to check it out, and there is even exclusive content for those that subscribe to the newsletter.


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

"Detective, Nara..."

_The clouds were dark above his head, blocking out the moon and stars. A rumble of thunder shook, but it couldn't cut through the sounds of his pounding heart as he dashed to Asuma's side._

_Ragged breaths tore through Asuma's chest. The strain of breathing evident. Shikamaru was tearing off his coat to apply pressure to the gunshot wound seeping blood from Asuma's chest. Frantically pressing in hopes to stop the seeping blood._

"Detective…"

"_Can you be my back up tonight, Shikamaru? I'm still working that case, but things are getting... more complicated. I got a lead I need to follow-up on tonight, and I need someone I can trust."_

"_You expect things to get dicey?" _

"_Come on, when don't they? That's why I got you." Asuma chuckled as he tossed Shikamaru his jacket._

"Shikamaru..."

_So much blood._

_It wasn't stopping. _

_He couldn't stop it._

"...Nara!"

"_We just need to get you to the hospital. Just need to get some help." The words spewed from his mouth. Truthful or not, it didn't matter. He wanted them to be true with every fiber of his being. That's all that mattered now._

"_I don't think I'll make the trip." Asuma coughed a bit of blood. His face was getting paler by the second. "Ugh… might as well… a cigarette?"_

_Shikamaru searched Asuma's pockets, pulling out a worn lighter and the single "emergency" cigarette that Asuma allowed himself to carry since he decided to quit. Quit for his child. Quit for his wife. Quit for the life he would never have._

"_My kid and Kureni… you'll watch-out for them?"_

_Shikamaru placed the cigarette in Asuma's mouth. A white stick stained with Asuma's blood from his own hands. It could have been the shaking of those very hands or the slippery blood coating them, but it took him several tries before the lighter finally ignited and a flame appeared. Shikamaru moved as Asuma gave a wet inhale to light it. His stomach dropped at the sound. The tip of the cigarette glowed._

"_Like my own... but you'll be around to do it." Shikamaru searched the area for someone… anyone who could help, but the alley remained a dark void. All signs of the perpetrator long gone and no one else in sight._

"_You're a good kid, Shikamaru. Lucky to have you... as my partner…" _

_He didn't finish. Asuma's cigarette dropped from his lips and the rain began to fall in earnest._

"...Crybaby!"

Shikamaru blinked hard. Trying to focus back into the present. Temari was in front of him, dragging his body up from the chair. His face was wet, but it wasn't from the pounding rain of his memories. He must have been crying.

Before he knew it, she pulled him from the torture room. His legs refused to work at first. He stumbled. Yeah, he had definitely been in better shape. Temari pushed his arm over her shoulder to support him as she guided them out of the warehouse. The thrumming of his heart beat was starting to recede from his ears. The fog in his brain started to lift.

"Keep your eyes on me. I need you to stay with me." Her voice was steady as she led them out into the cold pouring rain. "Take some deep breaths. Stay in the present." He did as he was told. Had he said something that clued her into the past he'd been lost in? He wasn't about to ask.

He watched as the blood speckling her face began to bleed down in rivers down her neck and collar bones. It only left clean skin in its wake, but her clothing wasn't so lucky. The blood spread and seeped into the weave. The observation made his chest tighten, so he focused back on her face and watched as her eyes scanned for a place to take cover outside the building. He watched her expressions until they were under the eve of another building. Protected from the rain or at least as much as they could be. As if it mattered.

Near enough to a wall, Temari unwound herself and let him use it for support. Each breath hurt. Scratch that. Everything hurt. Shikamaru slid down the building to sit with his back against it. Why was he still here? He was ready for his end in that warehouse. That was _supposed _to be his end, but here he was instead.

"Why?" The words came out angrier than expected.

"What?" Temari seemed unconcerned as she slid down the side of the building and joined his side.

"Why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "I just saved your ass, Crybaby. Maybe try saying 'thank you' first."

"That was gonna be it. Now… why… how…?" He leaned his head forward into his hands. A feeble attempt to press clarity into the convoluted puzzle pieces in his brain.

Temari rifled through his jacket pockets. She must have grabbed it and pulled it out here with her, just like she had him. She dug his pack of cigarettes and the worn lighter from the pocket and got to work lighting one between her lips.

She took a deep inhale of smoke before leaning her head back and closing her eyes, then slowly let the smoke seep out from her lips.

Once done, she bumped her shoulder into Shikamaru to get his attention, as she held out the cigarette to him. An offering. "Here, it looks like you could use this."

Shikamaru grabbed it and took a greedy drag, looking for any comfort it could offer. It helped steady him. Ground him. Whether it was the familiar act or the hit of nicotine his body craved, he finally started to be able to sort through his thoughts.

After several minutes, he exhaled a question with a puff of smoke. "Why did you help me?"

"I'm still asking myself that…" a shake of her head, "...but like I said before, I think we can help each other."

"How did you know I was here?"

"All thanks to a source and just lucky timing, I suppose," she wryly answered.

Shikamaru shot her a hard, questioning look.

She gave a little shrug before she decided to elaborate. "I got a tip that someone I've been watching had your _friends_," she motioned with a nod to the main warehouse building they had just left, "over for a chat. A meeting he wasn't keen on being well advertised. I followed them with the plan to just do some surveillance to the library. But I got to see the show as things unfolded," she chuckled. "You actually put up a pretty good fight. Then I was crazy enough to follow, enter the warehouse, and save your ass."

"Someone you're watching?"

"Let's leave a little something to the imagination, Nara," she smirked. She wasn't ready to share too much. She didn't trust him fully, and he respected that. The feeling was mutual, but he suspected the answer was actually District Attorney Orochimaru. Sasuke worked closely with the guy, as a Deputy District Attorney and was most likely the one who tipped her off.

Pieces were starting to fall into place and make sense when considering what he had learned in the library and Temari's association with Sasuke. Maybe they were planning to blackmail Orochimaru? From what he'd put together, the guy was no saint. If the guy had been the one to send Tayuya and pals his way Shikamaru didn't mind the thought of him being blackmailed. Orochimaru could offer power, favors, money, and more if you had something on him.

"You're a surprisingly good shot."

His comment brought a soft chuckle, "You don't grow up how I did without picking up some useful skills."

"Makes sense with your father's crime empire, I suppose you would need to be..." Shikamaru watched as Temari's body froze and stiffened. She hadn't expected him to know her background.

She looked at him warily. "We should get going in case anyone else shows up." It may have been a convenient way to change the subject, but it was still true.

"Yeah. First we need to get to a phone to call the police."

Her response was fast and given with wide eyes. "We can't call the police." Recovering her composure she continued, "I can't be linked to this. Yeah, you're right. My family has a past. I have a past. I can't afford to have my name and questions thrown around."

Considering she just saved his life, it seemed like a little concession to make for her.

"Fine. I'll keep you far from this, but I'm going to play it as close to the books as possible. After we get things set here, you'll go and make sure no one sees you as you are coming from here. No witnesses. Get yourself home and cleaned up. Then you need to make it to the club for work tonight so you can cement your alibi. I'll walk to the road and see about flagging down someone or finding a nearby farm... or something so I can use the phone to call the police"

"I don't know if you'll make it to the road in the shape you're in." Temari was skeptical as her eyes ran over his frame. He didn't really blame her, but he knew that his trail to get help would be important evidence. It would be needed to help sell his story. As far as he saw it, worst case, he wouldn't make it. It would be a lot easier, but he didn't share the thought with her.

"Don't worry, I'll make it, but I need your gun and some additional bullets, if you have some, in the case I see any other friendlies when I'm walking. Plus we're going to set things up like this gun belonged to Tayuya. Make it look like I got free and took them all down with it. Safe to assume it can't be traced back to you?"

"Safe." Temari started to stand and offered him her hand to help her up. "I don't know if anyone would believe you could be such a good shot, but if we're going to do that and have me make my shift on time, we had better get to it."

"I still have questions that need answers from you."

"I have a few of my own. How about I come by your office in a few days, after things cool down, and we can play twenty questions then. Deal?"

"Deal." He finally grabbed her hand and allowed her to haul him up to his feet.


	11. Chapter 11: In Cars

Shikamaru groaned in pain as he hauled himself through the exit doors of the hospital. Bandaged and patched, he had been treated for a dislocated shoulder (hurt like hell to have fixed), broken finger (he had already known about), cracked ribs (surprisingly not broken, even if it felt like it), multiple cuts (taken care of stitches), and two black eyes with an assortment of various other swollen and bruised body parts (they just needed ice and time to heal). Overall, he had expected worse. Sporting a splint to the finger, sling to the arm to stabilize the shoulder, stitches, and given orders to ice often and pain medication, he was practically back to new.

He had chosen to leave rather than receive further care, ignoring the doctor's orders of another night within its walls (one was plenty). He had a lot more pressing things to attend to. Now one of those things just so happened to be inside the car blocking his path.

The window rolled down. "Yo." Kakashi Hatake's messy silver hair and tired expression peered out the window from inside the vehicle. He wore a black turtleneck pulled up over the lower half of his face, which was an odd quirk that Hatake was known for. Shikamaru had met him several times before, but that trait alone would have made him recognizable. "We need to talk. Get in."

Shikamaru hesitated briefly before opening the door and getting in the backseat. Asuma had trusted Kakashi so he would too; besides, he wasn't really in the shape to resist.

"It's been awhile, Kakashi. Who's your friend?" Shikamaru nodded to the driver of the vehicle, who turned his head to glance at him before focusing ahead on the road as they pulled away. He continued watching Shikmaru by checking him in the rearview mirror as he drove.

"This is my partner, Tenzo."

"My name is Yamato." He attempted to correct him with a sigh, though Kakashi didn't acknowledge it in the slightest.

Kakashi continued, "He's a good guy. You can trust him. I trust him like I trusted Asuma."

Shikamaru swallowed hard at the sound of his old partner's name. "Mind if I smoke in here?"

"Haven't you heard? Those things are bad for you. They say they'll kill you."

Shikamaru gave a humorless chuckle, which hurt his cracked ribs causing him to wince. He mentally noted to avoid doing that again in the near future. "They can get in line, as you can see they aren't the only ones."

"I get why Asuma liked you so much, kid." Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Go ahead, smoke. Knock yourself out."

Shikamaru lit a cigarette, sparing a look at the battered lighter still with him and still working. Then he pushed the talk along, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"We were just coming to see you at the hospital and gonna talk to you there. Imagine our surprise when we see you coming out the front. It makes more sense to have this talk somewhere a little more private anyway, so it must have been our lucky day."

Shikamaru stared at the glowing cherry of his cigarette as he exhaled a stream of smoke. "You say our lucky day, but I don't think I've had one of those days in a long time."

"Listen, I know you called me at the station. You don't call me everyday, hell that was a first time. So I know you had something you wanted to talk about. Then later that night I hear that you got grabbed and worked over. It's pretty obvious that the two are related."

"I suppose that you'd have to be an idiot not to realize that," Shikamaru mused.

"I pulled some strings and we're the detectives on your case. I've been looking over the statement you already gave and we've looked at the crime scene. A few things don't add up."

Shikamaru knew all about Kakashi Hatake. His nickname was Kakashi the Eye. He had an uncanny ability to _see_ a crime scene. He could look at one and see small details that had been missed by countless others. He could picture how it all went down. His unique abilities were proven by his closed case records, and he was not someone to underestimate. That skill had made him a legion. Shikamaru internally groaned at the thought of trying to lie to him about Temari's presence at the crime. We would though, he had told her he would. So he began to formulate responses he could give to the likely questions.

"Now, I know from Asuma that you're a stand up guy. He always talked highly of you, and he wouldn't have had you as his partner if you weren't. So I believe you wouldn't leave anything out of your story, like another person being there, unless you had a good reason to do so. I'm not going to go asking you questions about that, and I'm also going to leave any questions I might have out of the file. I trust that you'll let me know if it's something that is worth me knowing."

Shikamaru sighed with relief, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"That still leaves one question. What did _you_ call _me _about?"

"It's a case I'm working on. It all started off easily enough. Just working a case for a dame. You know the kind, worried something is up with her boyfriend. Almost a guaranteed cheating case. But I start to look into the boyfriend and it turns out that he's involved with something a lot more serious. It led me to looking closer into a number of cases where District Attorney Orochimaru dropped charges or there were signs of foul play that allowed criminals to keep walking free. In some it even looks like Police Chief Danzo might be involved. I wanted to talk to you about the cases and see if you had any additional information about them, and if you have any insight into the relationship between Danzo and Orochimaru." Shikamaru thought over the last 24 hours, "And based on what happened, I don't think I'm wrong. Tayuya asked about why I was digging into those particular cases. I'm sure she's linked to Orochimaru and it all happened on his orders."

Kakashi watched him closely with a pensive look on his face, "So, you've stumbled yourself right into the case that Asuma was working before he was killed?"

Shikamaru choked on the smoke that he had just inhaled. Coughing and sputtering, his ribs stabbed with angry pain at the new assault making it even harder to breath. He bent over and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, trying to lessen the pain and allow himself to catch his breath.

Kakashi waited silently until he had recovered. "So you didn't know. I suppose Asuma was trying to look out and protect you…"

Shikamaru tossed his cigarette out the window, "Well, we're far beyond that. I'm not dropping this case."

"I assumed. I'll share with you what I know, and what Asuma asked me. I'll tell you what I told him when he came to me, but I don't know what he dug up or how helpful I actually was. Asuma was my partner too, and that's something we'll always have, but he also played things close to his chest. I want to get justice for him. I'll help you any way I can, but you do need to know that other than Tenzo and myself, I wouldn't trust anyone else in the department."

"If I can trust you, then maybe I can ask… where the hell are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to your car at the library, but we're taking the long way. It's going to take some time to explain everything we know."

Shikamaru considered lighting another cigarette but decided against it as he could still feel the throb in his ribs. Instead he pulled out the worn lighter and ran his thumb over it as he listened to Kakashi lay out everything he knew in detail.

* * *

Author's Note and Shameless plug: The ShikaTema zine I wrote a story for has extended their sales through April 5th, 2020. We even have a Spanish translated version (pdf only) that includes an extra story. There is also merch and the enamel pin has already been unlocked! If you're interested, you can see previews and have a look on Tumblr at shikatemazine.


	12. Chapter 12: Promises

The pain medication was a nice relief from the aching and throbbing of Shikamaru's battered body, but an even more welcomed respite from his churning thoughts. It dulled his brain and allowed a pleasant fog to take over and finally some sleep to come, something he probably didn't deserve but would allow himself for the total of one day. One day to rest before submerging himself back in the case that had become all consuming. It felt like a heavy weight dragging him into the dark depths of Konoha. A weight that he could not, would not, shed.

After his allotted vacation from stark reality was gone, his mind raced with the newly given information Kakashi had provided and worked it to fit with all the other pieces of the puzzle he'd gathered so far.

Kakashi had shared how Asuma was looking into corruption within the police force of Konoha, but once he started looking he found it bled into the DA's office too. There were rumors of an outside criminal organization, the Akatsuki, somehow playing a part. So much dirt, and wherever you looked the city was covered in it. Asuma, with his love of the city and the people in it, was trying to gather enough evidence to attempt to wash Konoha clean, but he never got that far.

Shikamaru spent the night tossing and turning as he chased a restless sleep. His body hurting in each position with each attempt at comfort, and nightmares filling the moments of sleep he was able to steal. The usual dreams of Asuma, death, and blood, but now Temari had joined. Blood seeped from her chest and coated his hands. A dead Asuma looking on and only shaking his head sadly as he watched Shikamaru fail again. He couldn't save either of them. He woke in a cold sweat.

Needless to say, it was a surprise when he rolled over to see his clock now somehow said noon. He groaned both with pain and annoyance as he pulled himself from his bed. He needed to get into the office. He needed to talk to Temari, and she'd be meeting him in his office sometime that day to discuss unanswered questions. He needed to look through Asuma's desk for the chance of notes or files that could help. He needed to get to work and needed to solve this case. He needed to put Asuma's ghost to rest. He needed to atone for his failure. He needed to be able to move on.

_He needed._

* * *

Shikamaru pushed himself up the stairs to his office, taking them one at a time. It was something he had taken for granted but now they were daunting and seemingly endless to climb. How had he had never noticed the sheer number before? His brain mused that maybe there was a metaphor for life to be found there, but again, maybe there wasn't. He focused on not grunting in agony at every step until he finally made it to the top.

About halfway down his hallway shuffle he felt the prickle. Something was off. Enough years at this job had taught him to never ignore his intuition, and it was one of the first lessons that Asuma worked to instill in him. "Listening to your gut" or he had even jokingly called it "healthy paranoia". Shikamaru had laughed at the time, but he hadn't laughed since. And he felt it now as he approached his office door.

His steps slowed and his senses became acute. Through the frosted glass of his office door, he could make a dark figure seated in front of his desk and hear the murmur of voices inside.

Immediately, instincts and adrenaline took over. All thoughts of discomfort vanished as Shikamaru pulled his gun from his holster and quietly approached the door. He left the door locked and there shouldn't be anyone inside. He didn't want a visit from anymore friends of Orochimaru. Sticking to the wall and keeping low, he noticed through the glass another blurry, laying form on the small couch that sat pushed against the wall.

"... can't spend all day waiting around here on your boyfriend. Does he not have set hours?"

"Shut up, and don't call him that. Just give him a little longer."

Two people. A man and a woman. It took only a second for his brain to process the pitch and canter and recognize the voices of Kankuro and Temari. Shikamaru relaxed slightly but hovered outside the door and continued to eavesdrop.

"We're fine on our own. I don't know why you want to bring someone else in. I don't trust Sasuke, and I don't trust Shikamaru, either. What good is he going to do us?" Shikamaru noted Kankuro's apparent distrust of Sasuke, and held no grudge for not being trusted himself. Hell, at times he didn't trust himself, and even more importantly, he didn't trust them fully either.

"Kankuro, we made a promise." Temari's words sounded heavy and pointed. "You know what we've heard about him. He's smart, genius level smart, and has some connections that might help us. If this is what it takes, then I'll do it. I'm seeing this through. I'm willing to take the risk. Go ahead walk if you want."

"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it, Mari," he snapped. "I'm not going anywhere."

A silence fell between the two. The mention of a promise, stuck in Shikamaru's mind. He made a note to himself to find out what that entailed. It seemed to hold a weight between the two.

Shikamaru straightened himself and tried to appear more put together and stronger than he felt. He wouldn't appear to be the weak link Kankuro obviously felt he could be. If they had information that could help him, he wasn't going anywhere either. Whatever they were after, whatever this promise, he couldn't afford to care unless it got in his way. He took a deep breath and turned the handle to face the siblings.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Kankuro drawled with a smile as Shikamaru entered the office. Kankuro appeared completely unconcerned with the gun still in Shikamaru's hand and the stare he fixed on him. Instead, Kankuro continued to relax on the small sofa with his legs propped up and overhanging the arm. He merely pushed back the fedora that had been tipped forward to partially cover his eyes from the light above, as he inspected Shikamaru. "Wow, you really look like shit... Well, I should say, more like shit than usual."

"I like you better when you've got a drink in your hand for me." Shikamaru quipped, unfazed. He had seen himself in the mirror, and it would have been more surprising if Kankuro hadn't commented. However, Shikamaru's reply earned a smirk from Kankuro as Temari watched them. A love of repartee appeared to be a family trait.

Shikamaru continued as he holstered his gun, "Can't help but notice you made it into my office without a key."

"So observant," Kankuro chuckled. "What can I say? Just ask the ladies, I'm good with my hands... and fingers. Just takes a little finesse. So, a lock isn't about to stop me. I'm a man of tallent."

"Apparently," Shikamaru replied, his voice giving away just how little he cared or believed.

Kankuro turned his head to look at Temari, "You sure he's worth bringing into the fold, Temari? Sure, he can state the obvious, but can he bring much else to the table?"

If Shikamaru was judging right, Temari remained amused, as she sat from the chair in front of Shikamaru's desk. The very chair that Sakura had sat in when she had unknowingly started him down this path, he noted wryly. The observation only served to highlight the differences between the two women and just how much things had changed in such a short time.

"Just cool it, Kankuro. We've got some business to discuss." Temari finally chimed in.

Kankuro looked down at his wristwatch, "I think you two do. Did you see the time? I've got to go and follow up on a lead before my shift. I've spent far too long waiting around for this guy." He glared before a snide smile spread across his face and he continued, "I would say that I don't like leaving you here alone with him, but from the looks of it, he's one stiff breeze from being taken down. I think you can handle him."

Temari laughed, but Shikamaru ignored the comment. He wasn't going to be goaded, and he would bet money that it was just a way for Kankuro to test him and size up his temperament. Things were easier when Kankuro was serving him drinks, but none of this was about things getting any easier.

Kankuro approached Shikamaru and held out his hand. "Seems like we're all gonna be working together." Shikamaru reached out and shook his hand, but then Kankuro pulled him closer and growled, "If you do anything to screw us over, I'll make sure you regret it." His smile reappeared as he dropped Shikmaru's hand, "Later, Shikamaru. I'll see you later tonight, Temari."

With Kankuro's departure, Shikamaru headed around to sit behind his desk. His full attention now on the blonde sitting with her legs crossed in the chair across from him. Her hands resting on her knees and back straight.

She was dressed so similar to what Sakura wore when she sat in the very same chair, but it was somehow so very different. A white blouse, a black pencil skirt that was pulling up just above her knees, green heels, and stockings which he assumed would have seams running up the back. Realization dawned on him that no matter what Temari wore, she would always look like a wolf in sheep's clothing to him. Sex. Danger. Trouble. It was in the way she carried herself. Her curves. The way she smiled. Her words. The way her eyes watched him closely, judging and calculating. She was terrifying. He had watched her kill people without regret, saw her sprayed with their blood, and if anything he found her more attractive. _Just add that to my long list of all the ways I'm fucked up._

He shifted in his chair and pulled a cigarette out, then lit it and pulled a drag into his throbbing chest. He still shouldn't be smoking it, but he needed something to occupy his fingers and help him focus. His manners kicked in, so he held his pack up in a silent offer.

"Thanks, but I don't smoke anymore."

This was a surprise as he distinctly remembered sharing a cigarette with her only a few days ago, when they passed one from her lips to his. "What was the warehouse then?"

"Let's call that a special occasion," she smirked.

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle, that still fucking hurt. That was one hell of a way to put it.

"So, how about I start. What's your interest in Orochimaru?" Shikamaru felt satisfaction at watching the surprise in her eyes at his question, even if it was just a flicker. "I know Sasuke is your source and I know the files he's been looking into and sharing with you."

"I don't think that's the actual question you should be asking. I think the more important one is, what do _you_ want, Detective?" Shikamaru watched her in stoney silence. Something in her voice just one step away from seductive. Temari leaned forward as she continued, "I know what you want. You want vengeance for your partner, Asuma. You want justice. And that is something I can help give you."

Shikamaru swallowed and leaned forward to snub out his cigarette. His passive gaze now a sharp stare. She had his full attention. "Is that so?"

Temari leaned back, pleased with his response. "The man who killed him is named Hidan. He is a member of the Akatsuki, a crime organization that me and my brother, Kankuro, are targetting. I don't know what Asuma knew or what he was looking into, but I do know they were hired to take him out. We can help each other."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Shikamaru wasn't surprised, as he had already started to put the pieces together. "So you're interested in Orochimaru because he ties into the Akatsuki and you think you might be able to use him to get to them?"

"I knew you were more than just a pretty face," Temari teased. "Orochimaru is a _former member_, and he still uses the Akatsuki to take care of the occasional bit of business. I can't say if he was the one who ordered the hit on Asuma or not. But, yes, we are watching him to see if he can lead us to any other members or if there are clues in his past that can point us to them."

"And exactly how does Sasuke figure into all this? He's not much of a team player, so I don't know why he'd help you. What's in it for him?"

"You have a lot of interest in Sasuke. Who hired you to watch him?"

"I have a lot of interests." As far as he was concerned, client information was private. There was no need to share.

Temari frowned a little at his response, but didn't push further. "Sasuke is looking for a specific Akatsuki member himself. A number of years ago, his older brother, Itatchi killed both their parents after joining the group. I offered him pretty much the same deal I'm offering you. Vengeance. You help us, and I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to get the Akatsuki. We will hunt down Asuma's killer."

"Why are you so set on taking down the Akatsuki? What are you after?"

"Does it really matter?" she challenged.

Shikamaru had a theory and now seemed the time. "Were they the ones responsible for your father's murder?"

Temari crossed her arms. She was now icy cold and all business. She gave a curt nod, "Yes. My father worked with them until… until he didn't anymore." It explained her inside knowledge of the group.

"I needed to know that you're as committed as I am."

Temari gave another stiff nod. "And what have you decided?"

Still he felt there was more she was hiding, but it was enough for him for now. "I'm in."

"Good." She scooted forward and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "This is my number. I'm usually there or at the club, in case there is anything urgent. Otherwise, I can stop in every couple days and we can share what we learn."

"I don't exactly keep regular office hours."

"You could start. Or I'm happy to let myself in. Kankuro isn't the only one who's good with his hands." Temari smirked.

"Troublesome."

"I think you're going to find that you're lucky to have met me. We're going to take them down, Shikamaru." Her eyes held a ruthless gleam as she said the words. He had no doubt she meant them. Her promise to him.

Temari stood and turned to leave, Shikamaru's eyes couldn't help but confirm the straight seams of her stockings as they ran up the back of her legs and under her skirt where he knew a garter belt would be holding them in place.

As soon as he realized the thought, he forced himself back to her statement. "I suppose only time will tell." If he learned much it was he was rarely lucky, and what often seemed to be strokes of luck had a way of turning.

Temari's hand was on the knob of the door now, but before she could pass through it Shikamaru had one more question, "Tell me, how did you know what was going on with me at the warehouse? You know, after you killed Tayuya. Why weren't you thrown when I was..." Shikamaru's voice trailed off. Uncertain if he could explain what it was and even more uncertain if he should be even asking. Suddenly he regretted asking the question his mind had been stuck on for days now.

Temari stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, "I've seen it before." As with all their conversations, they were always weighing how much to say and how much to keep. Her voice and eyes were surprisingly soft and sad when she finally decided to continue, "My brother Gaara. You're not the only one who's past refuses to let go… one that's opened you up and left you scarred inside."

And with that she left through the office door and a nonplussed Shikamaru in her wake.


	13. Chapter 13: Business

It took a few minutes after Temari's departure for Shikamaru's thoughts to settle. He wished he had asked more questions, but she had a way of surprising him and taking control of their conversations. It threw him. It was troublesome… though less troublesome than the realization that part of him liked it. He sighed. He didn't have time to be thinking about some murderous dame, he had business to take care of.

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Shikamaru pulled the drawer of his desk open to grab a bottle of scotch and the piece of paper with Sakura's work number on it. He poured himself a glass and took a deep drink before calling her, feeling a burning in his throat which matched the burning in his chest and face.

"Hello, you've reached the Konoha District Attorney's office. This is Sakura. How can I help you?" Her tone was as light as her cotton candy hair and her voice even sweeter.

"Hey Sakura. This is Detective Nara. We need to talk."

"Oh. Hello… um… Sir." Her voice held the ghost of its former tone, but her words were more awkward and forced. "I don't know if that is something we can do." It was obvious that she wasn't alone and able to talk.

"Can you stop by my office after you get done with work?"

"Sure, not a problem."

"Be careful that you're not followed."

There was a pause from Sakura. An unspoken question of what had happened to make him say such a thing but it was left unsaid. She would ask her questions later and she only replied with, "Have a good day," before she hung up.

It would be easier and most likely safer to talk in his office anyway, even if it meant he'd have to look into her big green eyes and lie to her face. Even if it meant he would have to explain away his injuries and sorry state. Something told him she wouldn't buy a simple lie that he had just fallen down some stairs. Not to mention, whatever he told her, there was also the chance she would tell Ino.

He groaned at the quickly spiraling level of complexity and work that everything seemed hell bent on. _Why are things never easy?_

The smartest choice would be telling her a version of the truth. Sure, he'd confirm (yet again), that Sasuke wasn't cheating. But now that Shikamaru knew what Sasuke was actually involved in... hell, what they were both involved in, he couldn't have Sakura knowing the full truth either. He had seen the determination in her eyes, and knew she wasn't one to let this go. Not one to meekly step back and stay out of the way. It's why she had come to him in the first place.

So he'd need to come up with something close to the truth, but something to deter her from looking closer into Sasuke's activities. Though he didn't know what that would be just yet.

_What a drag._

Shikamaru carefully pushed himself up out of his chair. Swiping his drink from the desk he continued his shuffle to Asuma's office. His hand hesitated in the air, mid reach, for a moment as he steeled himself. Part of him still needed to remind himself that he wouldn't see Asuma's lazy smile looking up from notes on his desk and offering help nor hear Asuma's admonishment for the drink in his hand already at this afternoon hour.

Unbidden by Shikamaru's conscious mind, his hand gripped the handle, turned it, and the door swung open.

Anyone who tells you to move on has never lost someone close to them. Never had loss alter them to the very core of their being (always carrying it with you). Or, maybe worse, felt the emptiness left in the spaces that a loved one used to occupy.

This was that. The stale smell of old smoke still lingered here. Only a light layer of dust dared to disturb the unintentional shrine of Asuma's office. If Shikamaru couldn't move on from the changes Asuma's death had made to who he was, then he wasn't about to allow Asuma's office to.

Straight ahead light streamed through the partially closed blinds from the windows on the right and onto the clear and neat desk.

Shikamaru's throat tightened but he swallowed hard and moved inside, lightly running his hand along the top of one of the client chairs. He had to do this. If Asuma had been working on this case, he would have notes. He had always been surprisingly neat when it came to work, despite the laid back attitude he often portrayed. That was something that they had in common, really - they both cared more than they let on. It had been obvious the moment Shikamaru first saw the neat, organized, and meticulous case files Asuma built.

Now those very notes were what Shikamaru needed to find, and he knew Ausuma would have stashed them away somewhere in his office. The question was just where. Shikamaru began to go through the drawers of the files that sat pushed against the wall on the left. He was unsurprised when he found information on all their other cases, but nothing that tied to this one.

If he was trying to keep Shikamaru in the dark and out of the case to protect him, and if he knew it was even half as dangerous as it turned out to be, Asuma would have hidden anything to do with it file for a couple of reasons. First, tucked away so Shikamaru wouldn't stumble upon it by accident. And second, so anyone who showed up to search it wouldn't find it either.

Shikamaru eased down into Asuma's chair and half heartedly searched through the desk drawers and contents. No secret panels and nothing off. He then brought his hands together as he thought. His eyes scanned over the desk and came to rest on the photo of a smiling Kurenai... Asuma's widow. Shikamaru's first instinct was to turn away but instead he stared at the photo, instead. Leaving his mind to wander.

_Asuma was loyal to the core, and he loved her something fierce. _Shikamaru moved the picture, checking the frame and the area it sat. Still nothing.

As he sat there a memory he tried to ignore many times before pushed to the front of his mind. After Asuma's funeral, Shikamaru had shown up at Kurenai's home with a pot of poppy flowers that had been in Asuma's office next to the window. He hadn't been able to get himself to go to the funeral. So, he didn't know what processed him then, but he had taken them to her. He rationalized that there was no way that he would be able to keep it alive, but maybe he wanted to see her. Maybe he wanted to apologize for Asuma's death, even if an apology could never come close to being enough.

At first glance at the pot in his arms, Kurenai had fallen to pieces in her doorway. It was unusual to see the woman cry. Her and Asuma were often so careful with their displays of emotions, even between each other if others were around. Eventually she had pulled it together enough to drag him inside. Tears still streamed down her face as she quietly told him how they were the same type of flowers that Asuma had gifted her on their first date. How she had given him this plant for his office to remind him of her. How it was "their" flower as she arranged it in the window sill. A symbol of love between the two.

Kurenai had thanked Shikamaru for bringing them to her, saying something about feeling as if Asuma had played a part in bringing them to her that day. He could only half listen as the air caught in his throat. Shikamaru could barely get words to push by his lips, let alone try to make amends.

The vivid recalled memory now caused Shikamaru to turn to face the window. A water ring on the floor from the pot still marked it's spot, the flowers long gone. He moved to it and crouched, running his fingers along the edge of the stain. The only sign that they had been here. But as traced the ring he felt a raised edge of the floorboard. Drawing his attention to the little nicks in the wood surrounding that could be caused by being pried up in the past.

He grabbed a letter opener from the desk and worked to leverage it under an edge to do the same. Once free, Shikamaru spotted files. He pulled them out and flipped through them open to confirm. Of course, they were exactly what he was looking to find.

Once again, he'd come to Asuma's office for help and it was given.

* * *

Author's note:

So next chapter we'll be seeing Sakura again, which I originally planned on doing this chapter - but it was getting long and with the other plans I have that come with her, this just seemed like this was a good stopping point.

If anyone is interested, I have been planning on making a post on my Tumblr ( OstaraNight) with music and movies that helped inspire me to write this. Maybe it's a pipe dream that anyone has interest in such a thing, but you never know. XD

I appreciate reviews - they seriously help motivate me and make me smile!


	14. Chapter 14: Lies and Alcohol

Shikamaru was seated at his desk leafing through the file he had found filled with dossiers of notes about members of a group called the Akatsuki that appeared to be growing and consolidating power throughout Konoha and other major cities.

Honestly, things didn't look good, but then again, when had they?

A light knock on the door caused him to close the folder as he looked up. He could see her pink hair, albeit blurry, on the other side of the frosted glass and she cracked the door open to peak her head in.

"Detective…" The moment she saw his battered face, her reaction was instantaneous, "Oh my gosh! What happened to you?!" Concern and worry crossed over her features, "Did this happen because of my case?" Sakura quickly entered, closed the door, and rushed to his desk.

He stopped her with a single raised hand and he looked to an empty chair in front of his desk. She took it reluctantly with concern still lacing her features. One more swallow of scotch before it was time to pull the wool over Sakura's eyes, "No, it's actually because of an old case I had that is back to haunt me."

"How so? What happened?"

"It's an old case, but, unfortunately, I stick by a code of confidentiality. I can't really tell you more about it."

Sakura bit her lip in thought, "If it has nothing to do with my case, then why were you concerned about me being followed?"

"I'm concerned that this case," he gestured to his black and blue face, "could get mixed up with yours, just from my involvement in both of them. That's why I have to stop my investigation into Sasuke." Sure, he was stopping the investigation into Sasuke but it had far more to do with the fact that he already knew what he was up to, though he still wanted to protect Sakura from becoming involved.

"But things have only gotten worse with Sasuke. Something is definitely going on with him. What do you expect me to do if you're dropping the case?"

"Let me tell you what I dug up." Shikamaru hated the half truths he was about to say before they even passed his lips, "Sasuke isn't cheating on you. He is going to _The Sound_ because he heard that he might be able to learn more about Itachi from a couple regulars there. He hasn't really been having much if any luck, and I think it's more about trying to deal with his parents' deaths rather than actually finding Itachi. You might just need to give him space and time to work through it."

"You may think he won't have luck tracking down Itachi, but if he wants to find him… he will, detective." Sakura had no idea that what she just said was something that Shikamaru was actually counting on. "And, what about the files that he has been pulling and the list I shared with you? What about those?"

"I looked into them. I think he is just looking for any hint or correlation, but I think he's just chasing ghosts and trying to see a pattern that doesn't exist." The lie rolled smoothly and easily off his tongue, but people can be good at things they hate. Maybe what he hated was how easy and natural it was for him to do.

Something in her eyes seemed to harden, though Shikamaru wasn't quite sure if he was imagining it or if it was just the light coming through the blinds behind him. "I see. So you don't think those are worth trying to look into anymore?"

"I don't believe so." Shikamaru reached for his glass of scotch and took a drink, working to maintain his nonchalance.

She blinked and whatever he had thought he saw in her look was gone. When she spoke again, it was with a note of melancholy now lacing her words, "I know he still has nightmares sometimes, but it's been so long and I really thought he was starting to be able to move on."

_Sasuke is plagued by nightmares too. Was there really such a thing as moving on and peace for people like them? People who needed to chase revenge for the ghosts they kept with them. _

Sakura continued, "I should get going. I appreciate you keeping me informed."

"I know it's a drag, but let me know if you find yourself being followed or any odd activity. I'm hoping that I caught this soon enough that you won't be involved in this mess I need to deal with now." He meant it. He only hoped that Sakura could be kept as far away from the case as possible, for her own safety.

"Sure thing. Have a good day, Shikamaru." She sadly smiled before turning and leaving.

Something about the way she said his name left an odd feeling in its wake. He sighed, maybe it's just the number of lies and half truth's he'd thrown around during her visit making him uneasy.

Shikamaru swallowed another mouthful of scotch and returned to the file on his desk. But before he had time to get fully engrossed again in it's contents his office door swung open to reveal a very tall, dark, and pissed off Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha was intimidating, though not in the way of a common thug. His tactics came in the way he carried himself, his always present attitude, and how he dressed. Now he wore a sharply pressed black suit, which somehow gave no indication that he had spent his day working, with a dark red tie. His head topped with a black matching fedora. Shikamaru couldn't help but pause as he assessed the best way to handle this new situation.

"Detective Nara," Sasuke seethed. "Perhaps you can enlighten me on what your damn business is with Sakura." His words came out icy but his eyes glowed with anger. He must have followed Sakura from the office.

Shikamaru closed the file and leaned back in his chair. _How was it that Sakura was the only person who understood the concept of actually knocking on a door?_ He couldn't resist lacing his words with heavy sarcasm, "Please do come in."

Sasuke responded with a sneer as he closed the door with a bang and approached the desk. "I know that you're now involved with Temari and Kankuro and tracking down the Akatsuki. They already filled me in. I hear that we're all one big happy team now. So you can cut the crap, Nara. Why were you talking with Sakura today."

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke clenched and unclenched his hands as he spoke. Shikamaru was still trying to recover and in shit shape. If Sasuke decided to do something about the anger building in his fists, he wasn't going to have much of a chance.

Shikamaru still wasn't the type to just roll over completely. It was morally shaky ground, but he was a morally shaky type of guy these days. "It's a drag, but I can't talk about my clients. I have _client_ confidentiality." Shikamaru waited for Sasuke to catch his hint before he chuckled, "Something you boys may not know much about in the DA's office."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru noted he now seemed less likely to out-right wail on him as Sasuke's hands had stilled.

"So she's a client?" Sasuke ground out.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked over the desk to Sasuke. "If she is or _was, _I would not be at liberty to say."

"Hmm," Sasuke now circled the chair to sit. "What kind of _things _do _clients_ come to see you for?"

Shikamaru lifted his bottle of scotch in question to which Sasuke gave a stiff, quick nod. Shikamaru opened a drawer and pulled another glass out and started pouring. Since they were now 'one big happy team', as Sasuke had so elegantly said, then Shikamaru at least be on cordial terms with the guy.

Shikamaru pushed the drink across the table, "If _they _feel something is off or someone starts acting differently… visiting different places, being more distant, or things like that, and _they_ want to find out why." Shikamaru gave a glance at Sasuke to see his lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't want Sakura involved in any of what we're doing. I don't want her put into danger. This is something I've got to do, but not her." Sasuke took a deep drink of his scotch.

Shikamaru nodded in understanding before doing the same. The two sat in silence as they contemplated their drinks and their situations.

"We agree Sakura is kept out of this, but don't think that we're friends now. Itachi murdered our parents and I'll do whatever it takes to track him down. You, Temari, and Kankuro are just a means to an end. I don't give a damn about anyone else. If anyone gets in my way..."

Shikamaru cut in, "I feel the same. My partner... So, let's not get in each other's way."

Sauske responded, "Hmm." with a curt nod, and Shikamaru accepted it as an agreement.

* * *

Author's note: As I write this I have a whole other story that I kinda want to write at some point that partly runs in parallel with Sakura and Sasuke as the primary focus. So maybe after I finish this one! (We'll see if I have it in me.) This is my first time actually writing Sasuke though - I just love the burning emotions the guy has, despite his aloof act.

As always, reviews are always appreciated - they make my day and keep me going!


End file.
